


Sparkling Eyes - SeongJoong AU

by amypanman



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amypanman/pseuds/amypanman
Summary: Park Seonghwa moved away from his family working multiple jobs just to keep himself stable but how much will his life change when he meets art student Kim Hongjoong.This AU is only short and slow burn that was originally posted on twitter.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong & Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Sparkling Eyes - SeongJoong AU

Chapter 1 – Routine

It’s so bright. The light piercing right through the senses of the sleeping boy waking him up almost instantly.

“I need to get those blinds fixed” Seonghwa thinks to himself.

He checks his phone, his alarm is due to go off in 10 minutes so instead of turning his head and returning to the land of dreams, he drags himself out of bed to face the world. 

Seonghwa has a very particular routine working multiple jobs, one at a restaurant in the evenings and then at a library during the day. 

Its Saturday so today his plans are to get to the library for his shift which lasts until 3pm when it closes, then he has a 5-hour break till his shift starts at the restaurant. 

Its debatably his favourite day of the week. Forced to get out of bed and spend those spare hours awake instead of staying in bed till late like he would do most Sundays when the library is closed.

After gathering his things, getting washed up and fresh clothes he walks out the door heading to the library. His shift goes as any other, sorting shelves, directing new lost students to the books they want, dealing with complaints of those who’ve been fined because their books are overdue. He doesn’t mind the job, its quiet and not too heavy on the body or brain.

3pm hits and he’s out the door, briefly saying goodbye to his colleges he’s known for a few months now but not particularly close with in any way.

This week he packed a lunch ready for himself the day before so he can go and sit in his favourite spot for a few hours. It’s near a bridge he crosses on this way to the restaurant, there’s a secluded bench that overlooks the river with the bustling city scape on the other side. It’s a beautiful spot and not many people know about it so it’s always quiet.

He sits there for hours at a time, eating, listening to music, and just watching the world go by. He really savours these times, sometimes it’s an escape to forget everything and sometimes it’s a solution to his problems where he’s free to think, with no pressure, about his life. 

The time passes and before he knows it, he needs to get back to his duties. On his way to the restaurant he gets a message from his landlord, Jinyoung. He’s a close family friend that’s always been very fond of Seonghwa, so he lets him rent out a pretty big apartment for the amount of rent he pays. He wants to come over to chat with him the next day. 

“That’s my lay in gone” Seonghwa mutters to himself, not that he’s too bothered. He doesn’t particularly enjoy staying in bed all day, but Sunday is the only day of the week he’s allowed to. 

He arrives at the restaurant, customers greetings him as he walks through to the back to change. He’s very popular with customers at the restaurant, he’s only a waiter but he loves working there. He’s always had a fondness for this particular job. 

It’s quite a small restaurant but it’s very warm and his manager, Hyunwoo, and his other colleges are all quite close. His closest friend from the restaurant, Yeosang, isn’t working today, he’s only a part timer since he’s a student. 

He also sometimes helps the chef in the kitchen, he does enjoy cooking, never something he’s pursued but he’s always enjoyed it. He spends the night serving tables, chatting with customers and then ends it cleaning tables and stacking chairs.

A day well spent Seonghwa thinks to himself, as he does his daily walk home, walking back over the river he’d spent so many hours sitting beside just earlier in the day. 

As soon as he walks through the door he kicks off his shoes and after about half an hour he’s ready for bed, he doesn’t need to eat since Hyunwoo is kind enough to let him eat from the kitchen once the restaurant has quietened down and close to closing. 

He thinks often about how fortunate he is to have kind people like Hyunwoo and Jinyoung in his life, he’s not quite sure how he got to be that lucky, but he’s grateful. 

»»——⍟——««

Chapter 2 - Visitor

Seonghwa ends up being woken up by the same issue as the day before but this time he can at least stay in bed a little while longer. Once it hits around 11, he gets himself out of bed to tidy up a bit before Jinyoung’s visit at 12. 

He takes a shower and does small chores like sweeping up and wiping surfaces but there isn’t much more to do. He has a very simple apartment, large but he doesn’t have many more belongings than he needs. It’s the most home feeling place he’s ever lived, perfectly suited to his needs. 

*Knock Knock knock* 

Seonghwa runs to the door letting Jinyoung enter.

“Seonghwaaa! how are you? It feels like it’s been forever” he says as he takes of his shoes, having been around a few times he knows the rules.

“I’m good, I’m good” Seonghwa replies with a warm smile. Jinyoung is like an uncle to him much more than a landlord. He’s close friends with his father and has watched Seonghwa grow from a toddler.

Jinyoung sits himself at the small kitchen table and talks to Seonghwa as he makes them both a hot beverage. 

“Still working multiple jobs?” Jinyoung asks.

“Yes, still at the restaurant and started at the town library a couple months ago now” Seonghwa answers.

“Wow so you’re pretty comfortable where you are then? Isn’t it a lot of work?” 

“The work isn’t too bad; I’ve got my schedule and I stick to it. I’m getting there though, I’ve been saving up more though, I still wanna travel at some point just gotta make sure I have enough especially for when I get back” Seonghwa says, he’s always wanted to travel ever since he was young, indulging himself in other cultures and learning about the world is such an attractive ideal to him. 

“You always have been smart with money, even when your Dad gave you pocket money you would put half of it away to save for whatever large toy you wanted that month” they both chuckle at the thought. 

“Speaking of money” Jinyoung says clearing his throat bringing a sudden seriousness to the table. 

“I think I’ve been very kind to you letting you rent out this place for the price I do” Seonghwa nods deeply showing his complete gratitude, he knows there would be some sort of issue eventually, he just wasn’t expecting it so soon. 

“To put it in basic terms, I’m not making enough money from this place and it wouldn’t be fair for me to charge more for the other properties and not this one” He admits, Seonghwa opens his mouth to reply but is halted. 

“But” Jinyoung interrupts “I can present you with options and its completely up to you and I would even understand if you’d want to move out instead of them. I can offer I either raise your rent or you let someone else live here with you in that spare room” he says gesturing to the spare room with his head. 

Seonghwa wasn’t expecting this offer, he’s just been keeping random things in the spare room not really paying attention and pretty much forgetting it’s there.

“I’m not gonna ask for an answer straight away” Jinyoung continues “But I’ll send you all the details about prices and stuff later through email and if you could let me know by Wednesday I would really appreciate it” he finishes. 

Seonghwa sits in silence for a moment instantly pondering over what each option could mean for me. Letting someone else into his house would mean split bills so he could end up having less expenses every month but, he would have to let a complete stranger move in. 

“Do you have any people already wanting to move in?” he speaks up at last.

“Yes, there are a couple that have been looking at this place, all around your age in fact” he answers. Seonghwa ponders further over his answer, that means he most likely won’t have a choice over who it is. He has such a particular way of living and he wouldn’t want anything to get in the way of that.  
“Yeah, I’m gonna have to think about that to be honest, thanks a lot for the options though I really do appreciate it. And thankyou again just for letting me live here so cheap for as long as you have.”

“Of course, Seonghwa it’s the least I could do to help you with moving out here without your parents” Jinyoung ensures 

“Speaking of your parents…” Seonghwa throat closes up, it’s not like they’re an uncommon subject when he speaks with Jinyoung, he just doesn’t speak about them much altogether. 

“Has your dad been to visit since I last did” he asks. He knows their relationship isn’t the best, but he loves them both dearly, it breaks his heart to see his friend being so distant with his own son. 

“No, he hasn’t.” Seonghwa replies coldly “He calls every now and then but he’s always too busy with work or going on holidays with his other kids”. 

Seonghwa’s parents got divorced when he was quite young, he doesn’t hear from his mother much and his dad remarried and had 2 children that he hardly knows. Part of Seonghwa misses them, sometimes. But most of them time he just repents the neglect he experienced in his early childhood, its why he moved away from them both.

Jinyoung starts to apologise but Seonghwa stops him immediately “It really is okay; I’m doing good on my own.”

“Well, I’m sure when he does eventually visit, he’ll be more than impressed with how you’ve managed on your own” He smiles softly placing a firm hand on Seonghwa’s shoulder.

“I best get going” Seonghwa looks to the clock he didn’t even realise time was passing during their conversation. 

“Yes of course I’ll see you out” Seonghwa says putting their cups in the sink and following him to the door. 

Once Jinyoung leaves Seonghwa uses the rest of his spare time until his shift later one watching tv. He had some shows he’d planned to watch the next day since he doesn’t work at the restaurant on Mondays and Tuesdays. Later on, he works as usual continuing to think about the options he’s been given.

»»——⍟——««

Chapter 3 – New students 

The days seem to pass like lightning and its Wednesday before he knows it. 

He’s woken up by the same annoying broken blind and goes to the library as usual. 

There are a few new students at the library today, Seonghwa has noticed they come in waves and he can always spot them. They walk around aimlessly staring at books too nervous to ask for help. 

“Excuse me” A voice comes from behind him. Seonghwa turns to see a boy just a bit shorter than him, he looks around the same age too. 

“Sorry I was wondering if you have an art section or anything?” he says with the brightest smile that stretches all the way to his eyes.

“Yes! It’s on the third floor I can take you up there if you’d like” Seonghwa replies with a polite smile back.

“Yes, please that’d be great” the boy says with a nervous laugh.

They walk to the elevator together, the new boy just a few steps behind Seonghwa. 

“I’m San by the way” The boy says as they step into to the elevator. 

“Nice to meet you San, I’m Seonghwa, I work here most days, so I guess you’ll be seeing me often.” They go silent for a moment; the elevator music not helping the awkwardness.

“Are you an art student then?” Seonghwa attempts to make conversation again. The elevator is probably the only place they won’t get shushed in the library.

“Yes, I wonder what gave that away” San laughs.

“Actually, I think it was the paint covered overalls” Seonghwa says looking him up and down. He’s covered head to toe with splatters of paint some even on his arms. 

“Ah that makes sense too” San says as they step out of the elevator.

Seonghwa takes him round a few bends until they reach their destination. “Here you go San! If you need anything else me or my colleges walk about regularly so feel free to ask”.

“Thank you I’ll make sure to do that” San replies with that warm eye smile again, Seonghwa may have just met this boy but he’s quite fond of him already. Staff aren’t supposed to mingle with the customers much especially the students since they’re supposed to be working, but he has his favourites. 

“See you around” Seonghwa waves as he walks away to attend to his other duties and San waves back.

»»——⍟——««

Chapter 4 – Seonghwa’s first Decision 

His shift at the library finishes and now there comes the time to answer Jinyoung on what he wants to do. 

Letting someone else come into his home or possibly putting himself in financial trouble. After lots of thought he’s come to his decision, but he hasn’t got long to get to the restaurant, so he messages Jinyoung as soon as he finishes.

Message Reads: Hi Jinyoung I’ve made my decision.  
I wanna let someone else move in

Seonghwa takes a deep breath after sending the message. This one message could be a turning point in his life and now it’s out of his hands. 

He’s goes to the restaurant as usual and Yeosang is working today so he tells him about everything that’s happened. 

“YOURE LETTING SOMEONE ELSE MOVE IN?!?!?” Yeosang shouts, Seonghwa can’t help but laugh at his reaction. Yeosang is like a complete opposite to him he’s dramatic and over the top but Seonghwa loves him for it, they balance each other out. 

“That hard to believe huh?” Seonghwa chuckles.

“THE Park Seonghwa is letting someone else come into his home” Yeosang gasps. “I’ve only visited like 3 times” He’s right Seonghwa thinks, He’s rare to invite people around his house just because he’s so particular. He’d much rather meet with friends at their house or out in a bar or club. 

“I feel like it was the only option, I can be affording to pay more rent, so I’d most likely have to move again and… yeah” He says with a sigh. 

“I’m proud of you” Yeosang says making Seonghwa’s ears go red, he’s not used to getting praise especially when it comes to the decisions he makes. 

“Thankyou” Seonghwa replies honestly.

“Ok, ok no need to be too humble about it” Yeosang teases punching Seonghwa’s arm playfully. They both laugh for a minute joking about the situation. Suddenly they hear Hyunwoo shouting orders from the kitchen and they get back to work. 

Seonghwa gets a message later that night.

Message reads; Jinyoung: That’s great to hear Seonghwa if you’re ok with it there’s someone who can come this Sunday. He’s a university student that’s just moved into town, he’s the same age as you and seems nice from when I have spoken to him  
Seonghwa: Sounds great! Can’t wait to meet him!

Seonghwa replies calmly but inside he’s panicking. This Sunday is so much sooner than he expected. He hardly has time off to get the place ready before he’ll arrive. 

Once again, the days past fast as Seonghwa uses any spare time he has at home trying to empty the spare room and set aside his things. Small things like moving his plates to one side of the cupboard or making sure there’s space in the fridge for another person. 

Thoughts twirl through his head for the next few days thinking about how he’s going to cope with another person, what they could be like. Will they want to hang out and be friends or will he just shut himself away and live separately from him. 

»»——⍟——««

Chapter 5 - Sunday

Sunday comes and he’s not arriving till late so Seonghwa is most likely going to come home to a stranger in his house. He thinks about it all through his shift being much more quiet than usual with the customers and even messing up a couple orders.

Hyunwoo knows the situation and lets him go once the restaurant closes offering to close up for himself seeing how stressed he is. 

Seonghwa walks home as fast as he can, part of him hoping he can get there before his new housemate but knowing he most likely won’t. 

He enters his house shyly poking his head through first and shouting into the house as he takes his shoes off at the door.

“Hello?” His voice travelling through the house. Suddenly a small head pokes out from the spare room.

“Hi!” He says walking out to greet Seonghwa. He’s quite short and wears a ripped black jacket with colourful writing on it, clearly handmade by him, with words like freedom, love and passion scattered over and black ripped jeans. 

“I’m Hongjoong! Uh I’m guessing that’s the spare room for me?” He asks, he has a nervous but kind smile. 

“Yeah that’s the one, I’m Seonghwa” he says, and they stand in silence for a moment.

“I noticed the shoes at the door, so I took them off there” Seonghwa turns to see Hongjoong s shoes neatly placed next to his, he hadn’t even noticed when he came in. 

“Ah yes thank you so much, I don’t wanna say I’m a neat freak but I’m particular about certain things” Seonghwa says immediately realising how cold he came off “but don’t worry about it if you don’t want to, this is your home too now” 

Hongjoong nods “No that’s fine! I’ll keep my mess in my room and make sure I tidy up anywhere else” he says with a nervous laugh. 

“Um I don’t wanna be rude but I’m gonna head straight to bed, I’ve gotta get up quite early. If you need anything just knock on my door or shout.” He says starting to walk over to his room. 

“Yeah of course I’ll see you tomorrow?” Hongjoong asks clearly wanting to get to know his roommate better.

“Maybe yeah” Seonghwa answers with another nervous laugh. 

Welp that was horrific, Seonghwa thinks to himself. He immediately messages his friends, Wooyoung, Yunho and Mingi. They’re friends he had from high school in his old town and sometimes they drive down to see Seonghwa but most of their friendship has been online since he moved away. 

The Group chat - Message Reads;  
Yunho: ok so it SOUNDS like you need to actually have some time together  
Seonghwa: but how are we gonna do that if I’m so busy  
Wooyoung: what if next week we come to see you maybe if there’s a group of us there he’ll wanna join more  
Mingi: yeah plus we will actually talk to him unlike Seonghwa  
Seonghwa: aight not my fault im an introvert ok  
Yunho: aaaanyway what days are you free  
Seonghwa: Monday or Tuesday night would be best  
Wooyoung: I’m busy Monday so Tuesday?  
Seonghwa sounds good to me just make sure it’s after 5ish I can probably leave the library a lil early  
Mingi: ok cool we’ll see you then

»»——⍟——««

Chapter 6 – Catching Up

As always, the days past fast, Seonghwa’s schedule just means day past without thought, the only way he can keep track of the days is by his specific schedule. He sees Hongjoong a few times but only in passing, Hongjoong spends most of his time at the university or library. He’s spotted Hongjoong in the library twice, but he tried to avoid any awkward interactions. 

Tuesday rolls around and Seonghwa finishes his shift at the library as usual. He gets home and his friends are just a few minutes away. Seonghwa freshens up and set out some snacks until he hears a knock at the door. 

It’s been about 2 months since he saw them so as soon as they come in, he’s met by large smiles and warm hugs. Wooyoung is the last to walk in and he jumps into Seonghwa’s arms.

”Hwaaa!” He shouts swinging his arms around him so much that he comes off the floor. Him and Seonghwa have always been very close since they were young, Wooyoung is 2 years younger than him so he really does feel like a little brother to him.

Seonghwa embraces him deeply, he’s not close with many people and he savours moments like this.

“I’m stealing your food” Mingi shouts from behind him. 

“Okay just make sure you don’t eat Hongjoong’s stuff it’s pretty clear who’s is who’s” Seonghwa replies still hugging Wooyoung. 

They Keep their food on different shelves and Seonghwa’s is neatly set out in different containers, he knows Mingi will know what food is his. 

After they all settle, they sit in the living room just playing music and catching up on small things. Yunho and Mingi are a year younger than Seonghwa but they’re very mature. 

They’re both dancers and they’ve gone through life together, they’re very much a 2 for 1 pair, you won’t catch one without the other. With Wooyoung following in their footsteps, they’ve both been working on opening a dance studio together, one step at a time. 

They tell Seonghwa about all their plans and their struggles just as Seonghwa does with them. They’re a great group of friends, very open and healthy and they really can talk to each other about anything.

After an hour or so after talking they hear Hongjoong come in.

“Oh hi!” he says surprised to see Seonghwa in the living room let alone with other people. 

“Heyy” Seonghwa stands up to introduce him “Uh these are my friends Yunho. Mingi and Wooyoung, I hope you don’t mind them being-”

Hongjoong begins to greet them all when Mingi suddenly stands up “Ah Seonghwa stop being so awkward” He shakes Hongjoong’s hand “Hi I’m Mingi and I’ll try not to eat all your food, The loud one with black hair is Wooyoung and the loud one with blonde hair is Yunho” 

Hongjoong for the first time genuinely laughs in front of Seonghwa “Right, right I see nice to meet you guys”

“Do you wanna hang out with us? Were just chatting having a couple drinks then driving back late tonight” Wooyoung offers.

“And don’t worry I’m driving so I’m not drinking” Yunho admits putting his hands in the air.

“I’d love to actually just give me a moment to put my stuff away” He says with a smile and walks away to his bedroom. 

A couple minutes later he comes back and sets himself down with a drink. 

“So, tell us about yourself let’s see what you and Seonghwa can bond on” Mingi says yet again pressing how much he wants the two to get along. 

“Oof where do I start uh I’m an art student, I’ve just moved away from my family and have absolutely no friends here” Hongjoong goes on telling his story, his passions, his day to day. 

Seonghwa watches him talk but begins to stop listening, he just watches. He’d never realised how mature Hongjoong is, how passionate he is about what he does. 

“THAT’S IT” Wooyoung shouts, snapping Seonghwa back to reality “You can bond over your shit parents!” 

Yunho looks back and forth between the two “not the best thing to bond over but that’s something, you both moved out here without your parents wanting you to”.

“Really?” Hongjoong asks Seonghwa, being the first time, they’d ever really initiated a conversation together. 

“Uh yeah” Seonghwa admits.

And it goes from there, the two chat about how both their fathers want them to be businessman and follow in the family footsteps. The others start their own conversation and let Hongjoong and Seonghwa talk and after a while its completely natural. 

The hours pass a few games are played a few drinks are had and it starts to get late.

“We better get going, it’s getting pretty late” Yunho says looking out the pitch-black window.

“Ah you’re right” Mingi adds “It was great seeing you Seonghwa and great meeting you Hongjoong” He gets up shaking Hongjoong’s hand again. 

The rest follow saying their goodbyes. Wooyoung lingers whilst Yunho and Mingi get the car started. “I’ll miss you Seonghwa” he says as he squeezes his friend tight. 

“I’ll see you soon” Seonghwa replies, he hates saying goodbye to them, they know it won’t be too long till they see each other again but it’s never set in stone when that’ll be. 

After they’ve left just Hongjoong and Seonghwa are left and suddenly with the change in atmosphere they seem almost back to their awkward ways. 

“I better get to bed I’ve got 2 longs shift tomorrow” Seonghwa says stretching and yawning. 

“Me too, I’m actually starting a new job tomorrow, hopefully I’ll be able to get some extra cash cause uni loans don’t cover luxuries” Hongjoong chuckles. 

“Oh really? Good luck!” Seonghwa says surprised, although they’d only just really got to know each other he thought Hongjoong would’ve been too focused on university to get a job but he’s happy for him. 

With that said they both go to their rooms and get settled for the night. 

»»——⍟——««

Chapter 7 – What a coincidence 

Seonghwa’s shift at the library passes just as normal. He does see that student San again and they had a quick talk just casually. He finds out that San is actually a year ahead for his age, his professors see him as a prodigy type of student, but he doesn’t think he’s up to that title. 

Later on, he arrives at the restaurant just as normal walking through to the back and greeting customers as he goes but this time, he’s stopped by Hyunwoo just as he’s about to go through. 

“Seonghwa!” Hyunwoo says waving for him to come over to the till “I know its late notice but I hired a new part timer, he’s my cousins son, do me a favour and just show him the ropes he’s pretty new to waitering”.

It’s been a while since they had a new employee but one of the waiters did leave a few weeks ago so Seonghwa thinks nothing of it and agrees to do as he’s asked. 

He walks through the back to see he’s greeted by a familiar face. A small boy with ripped black jeans and dark hair.

“Seonghwa?” Hongjoong must admit he’s very confused to see his roommate at this new place of work.

“So, this is your new part time job I’m guessing” Seonghwa asks as they just stand in front of each other, staring at each other. 

“yeah I’m guessing this is the restaurant you told me about” Hongjoong replied just as confused, they don’t seem to by breaking eye contact… or blinking for that matter.

“yes, yes it is” Seonghwa answers, its debatably the most awkward situation the two have been in since they met. 

The problem is that they’re both thinking, they both moved to the city away from their parents and without their blessings, they both moved into the same apartment, they both have help from a family member or family friend and it just so happens that it’s the exact same restaurant they work at and they had no idea. The parallels between their lives are uncanny and it struck them both with a lot of confusion.

Seonghwa shakes his head snapping them both out of… whatever just happened. “Um I guess I better show you around then if you’re gonna be working here now”.

“Yeah I guess so” Hongjoong replies scratches his head. 

Seonghwa puts his bag in his locker and get his apron on “First things first” He says digging through the box of spare aprons “this one should do” he mutters to himself “here’s your apron” he hands Hongjoong an apron and he puts it on but struggles to tie it at the back. 

“Here let me help” Seonghwa grabs the apron strings and ties them with ease in seconds “you’ll get used to doing it, it’s like second nature to me”

“I can tell” Hongjoong laughs. 

They head to the kitchen together and Seonghwa tells Hongjoong about all the different parts of the kitchen, the cutlery, the menus, how to clean, how to greet and serve. Hongjoong has no need to ask many questions, Seonghwa knows more about his job than he likes to show, even telling Hongjoong the recipe of some of the basic dishes he sometimes does himself when the chef needs a hand. 

“You impressed me today” Hongjoong’s says as the two walk over a familiar bridge. The two finished their day and closed so they only saw it fit that they walk home together. 

“Really?” Seonghwa says with genuine shock.

“Yeah you know so much about the restaurant even down to the tiniest details, you know all the customers and they all love you, you’re talkative at this place it really seems like you love it. You’re like a different person once you’re there”.

Seonghwa’s ears go red, he isn’t used to people catching on how fond he is of the restaurant “I don’t know I guess I’m just used to it there” Seonghwa says looking at his feet.

“Nah but it’s like you’re passionate its cool, do you reckon that’s what you wanna do?” Hongjoong asks.

“I’m not sure you know” Seonghwa answers “I don’t really think about the future much just more about now” he goes quiet, he doesn’t even think about his true aspirations, let alone talk about them. 

“Well you should, you’d make a great head chef or manager” Hongjoong suggests looking out into the city from the bridge. 

Seonghwa notices how his eyes sparkle when Hongjoong talks about the future, with such hope and excitement, he wishes he could be more like that.

Seonghwa often thinks about that conversation in the next few days, he really hadn’t thought forward about what he really wanted from life, what he wanted to settle down with, what his passion is.

»»——⍟——««

Chapter 8 – Strangers?

One morning Seonghwa is woken up but not by the usual issue of the broken blinds but hushed voices coming from outside his room. He throws on the nearest shirt and heads out to see where the noise is coming from. 

He walks out of his room and is met by a familiar face “San?” Seonghwa rubs his eyes still half asleep and not sure if what he’s seeing is real.

“Seonghwa?” San questions back. 

“Your two know each other?” Hongjoong says peaking his head round the corner.

“Yeah Seonghwa works at the library and helps me not get lost” He laughs, Seonghwa attempts to laugh along but he’s still confused. 

“Me and San are in the same class at uni were working on a project with Jongho” Hongjoong says as a small shy head also pokes from around the corner.

“Hi” he says quietly quickly going back and continuing to talk to San, presumably about their project.

“Sorry we did try not to wake you up I know its early” He apologises.

“It’s alright I had to get up soon anyways” he says wavering his hand for Hongjoong not to worry. 

Seonghwa makes his breakfast somewhat listening in and watching the students talking. They’re discussing a project they need to put together, a large group piece showing all their different styles of the same thing. 

Seonghwa attention draws to Jongho, he’s wearing a leather jacket and blue jeans and has short brown hair. He doesn’t look like much of an art student, but he clearly knows a lot about it, he seems to have taken control of the project, appointing what each of them should do down to the details. 

He notices how much he likes it, having other people in the house, not just complete silence all the time. Maybe letting Hongjoong move in wasn’t such a bad idea after all.  
The next few days follow a similar path, he sees Hongjoong’s friends a few times so leaves them to it and Hongjoong isn’t working much because this project takes up so much of his time.

“Seonghwa!” Yeosang shouts as Seonghwa comes into the restaurant. Because he’s only a part timer that’s mainly free during the first half of the week it’s rare that they get shifts at the same time.

Seonghwa greets Yeosang with a hug before going through to the back to get ready for work. Throughout their shifts they have a few conversations to try and catch up. 

“So, the new guy’s your roommate huh?” Yeosang asks, finding a time they’re both in the kitchen and not too swamped with orders “how the fuck did that happen?”.

Seonghwa laughs “honestly I have no idea it’s kinda crazy, we both moved to the city to escape our parents, moved into the same apartment, now working at the same restaurant, it’s really weird” 

“Oooo sounds like fate to meee” Yeosang teases pinching Seonghwa’s arm.

“Very funny” he says punching Yeosang’s arm back. 

“OW alright alright, but still he’s kinda cute” Yeosang says staring at Seonghwa moving his face slowly closer to his eagerly waiting for his response “might steal him if you don’t do something” he prompts further just trying to get some sort of hint to how his friend feels about his roommate. Seonghwa face stays completely blank not saying a word, his poker face is too good even for Yeosang to decode.

“Table 5!” The chefs shouts. 

“Ah that’s my queue, bye, nice chat, see you laterrr” Seonghwa says rushing through the door out to the restaurant.

“CMON I JUST WANNA KNOW IF YOU THINK HES CUTE” Yeosang shouts to try and get an answer, but his efforts show no results, Seonghwa was gone and completely avoided his question.

»»——⍟——««

Chapter 9 - Perfect

Later on, Seonghwa returns home, his key turns through the door and he walks in, something doesn’t seem right. As he takes his shoes, he realises the apartment is dark, and there’s a slight smell of alcohol. 

Seonghwa moves into the apartment scared to see bottles and piles of junk and mess about the apartment, but instead of that he’s met with another mess. 

Hongjoong sitting, on his own, in the dark, bottle of vodka in hand. 

“Hey Seonghwa” Hongjoong mumbles patting the seat next to him for him to sit.

“Heeey” Seonghwa says nervously placing himself next to Hongjoong “You okay?” he asks, Hongjoong is very clearly drunk but not the type of drunk he’d seen him before.

“yeah I’m good, I finished and handed in that big project today, so I thought I’d celebrate” he replies stumbling over his words.

“With a whole bottle of vodka… on your own… in the dark…?” Seonghwa knows something isn’t right. 

“…Apparently” Hongjoong looks around just noticing that its dark, he lifts the bottle to see how much is left, then hands it towards Seonghwa “You want some?”

“Yeah sure” Seonghwa replies, taking the bottle from him. He doesn’t drink from it though he instead places it down behind him, Hongjoong being too intoxicated to realise. Seonghwa’s never been too much of a drinker.

“You seem pretty sad for someone who’s completely obliterated” Seonghwa prompts Hongjoong, he’s clearly in a bad place and part of Seonghwa can’t bear to see it. 

“yeah well, project didn’t go as great as I thought it would” Seonghwa senses he hasn’t got to the root of the problem but there’s anger in his tone, so he decides not to press any harder.

“You ever felt like a failure?” Hongjoong asks with complete seriousness.

Seonghwa stutters not expecting such a question so abruptly. 

“Cause that’s the only way to explain how I feel right now… I feel like a failure. I feel like my whole life all anyone has wanted from me is to be successful and get into business or medicine or some crapy boring industry but instead I decided to chase some stupid dream I have and look where that’s left me” Hongjoong chokes on his words and Seonghwa notices a tear falling down his cheek.

“Hongjoong” Seonghwa tries to comfort him putting his hand on Hongjoong’s shoulder.

“No you wouldn’t understand you’re perfect, you’re my perfect model roommate that’s doing great with loads of savings and a stable routine and all I find myself doing lately is comparing myself to you” Hongjoong starts sobbing uncontrollably and buries himself into Seonghwa’s chest. 

Seonghwa has no choice but to embrace the hurting boy and hold him. Seonghwa wants to talk but he waits, he knows Hongjoong needs to cry so he lets him, he just holds him letting him cry, holding him hoping his body offers some sort of warmth.

As time passes and thoughts whirl through Hongjoong’s head, thoughts also whirl through Seonghwa’s. He really thinks about Hongjoong’s words, about how he feels like a failure and thinks Seonghwa is perfect. Suddenly he realises Hongjoong has gone quiet, so he takes his chance.

“It’s crazy to me that you think you’re the failure here. I don’t know you that well or even see you very often but any time I see you painting or concentrating whether it’s here or at the library you seem so happy. I can see the passion and that sparkle in your eyes that just says this is what I love to do.” Seonghwa talks not looking at Hongjoong, he just keeps talking. 

“Personally I’ve spent my whole life avoiding exactly that, putting off what I really want and trying to live up to the expectations people have for me, and I’ve gotta admit it’s not glamourous as you’d think” Seonghwa doesn’t see but Hongjoong truly is taking in Seonghwa’s words, even though he was drunk Seonghwa’s words seem to speak through the alcohol. He’d never even considered that even though Seonghwa seems happy with his life, that really deep down, he wasn’t.

“I look at you and I see someone that yeah, might not be in the best place financially, but who cares about that when you have a passion. I look up to you in that sense, I wish I had motivation like you to try and chase my dreams, I wish I was that incredible” Seonghwa finishes.

He’s been gathering these thoughts for longer than he would want to admit.

“thankyou” Hongjoong sniffs “thankyou Seonghwa” not that he would admit it now but what Seonghwa said to him really touched him. 

They sit there for a moment, Seonghwa’s arms still around Hongjoong.

“I think I cried all of the vodka out of my body” Hongjoong laughs finally sitting up “ugh I’m so sorry for breaking down like that, you must be so overwhelmed” he puts his head in his hands.

“No really it’s okay, I’m sure Mingi would be proud of this bonding moment” They both laugh at that, it seems Mingi really did get his way. 

“I’m gonna go to bed” Hongjoong says while attempting to stand up only to be caught by Seonghwa quick reflexes.

“Woah maybe it wasn’t ALL the vodka” Seonghwa says making Hongjoong laugh again.

He practically carries Hongjoong to his room setting him down on his bed. Hongjoong continues to apologise but Seonghwa really doesn’t mind, he just wants to make sure he’s ok. 

Leaving Hongjoong to sleep pretty much instantly on his bed Seonghwa watches him for a moment, just to check he doesn’t try to get back up again. Looking at Hongjoong he can’t help but think about what Yeosang asked him earlier that day, maybe he was right.

»»——⍟——««

Chapter 10 – Pretty

It’s a Sunday, Seonghwa wakes up to see that Hongjoong is at home for the day, since he’s finished his project, he’s got no work at the moment. 

“Are you working tonight?” Seonghwa asks.

“Yeah I am actually I think we’re working the same shift today” Hongjoong smiles turning his attention to Seonghwa instead of the TV he’s been sat watching for an hour now, he’s wrapped in a blanket with a hot drink. 

“Well uh if you wanted to, I have this nice little spot by the river I normally each lunch at, if you wanted to come along?” Seonghwa asks shyly not expecting Hongjoong to be up for it since he seems so comfortable.

“that sounds great! Mind if I bring my camera?” Hongjoong perks up at the offer “I hate sitting around all day if I get some photos, I can at least be productive”.

“Of course! I’ll make some lunch for us now and then we’ll be off” Seonghwa says walking into the kitchen.

The sun is glaring with few clouds in the sky as a warm breeze accompanies the beautiful scenery of a calm quiet river with the large bustling city placed just behind it.

“This is it” Seonghwa opens his arms towards the bend he usually sits at.

“Wow it so pretty here how did you find it?” Hongjoong asks.

“Well whenever I’m in a new place I like to spend the first few days just walking around aimlessly and normally I can find something like this, I just saw the path off the bridge and walked down it for a couple minutes and yeah… found this place” 

Hongjoong is fascinated with Seonghwa. When he first met him, he’d never have thought that he was the kind of person to go and sit on a bench for hours, yet here he is. 

The two sit and eat but it doesn’t take long for Hongjoong to sit closer to the water trying to get photos of birds and ducks in the river. 

Seonghwa watches over the river looking at the cars going through the city, the people going over the bridges, the birds soaring over the river, he loves it. 

*click*

Seonghwa is snapped out of his trance to see a camera lens.

Hongjoong lowers his camera quickly and his cheeks glow red “sorry you just looked really pretty I couldn’t help it”.

“Pretty?” Seonghwa asks intrigued by his choice of words.

“Yeah, ya know… pretty. Your eyes looked all sparkly and… I don’t know… just pretty” Hongjoong’s blushing even more now.

Seonghwa laughs “Should I try and look cooler” he says striking a vogue pose.

“Definitely not” Hongjoong laughs at him, Seonghwa is glad he could break the awkwardness, they definitely have come far from that first meeting. 

As time passes it begins to get dark “We should probably get to work soon, it’s about a 20-minute walk from here”.

“Well 5 more minutes then” Hongjoong smiles and looks back out on the river.

Seonghwa watches him watching the world go by, his eyes reflecting the lights of the city, suddenly he gets what Hongjoong means by pretty.

»»——⍟——««

Chapter 11 - Trouble

Seonghwa is just sorting some shelves in the library when he hears three familiar hushed voices from the other side. 

He makes his way round to the other side to see Hongjoong, San and Jongho sitting around a table.

“Seonghwa!” San says, not too loud but loud enough to alert the others that he’s there.

Seonghwa sits on a spare chair around the table and moves in so he can whisper among them without being too loud after all he should really be telling them to be quiet.

“Hey how are you guys I thought you finished that big project?” Seonghwa asks confused why these 3 are back in the library so quick.

“Yeah turns out we work better together than I thought” Hongjoong admits.

“We got a pretty good grade so we figured we should work together again, help each other on our individual essays and stuff” Jongho speaks up seeming much more friendly than the first time they met, Seonghwa deducts that it must’ve been the stress of the project that made him seem so uninterested in Seonghwa before.

They discuss their projects with Seonghwa throwing back and forth ideas, Seonghwa doesn’t have much input but what he does have is helpful. He doesn’t mind staying with them for a few minutes, the work he does have to do is simple he’d just have to do it a bit faster to leave on time.

“Sorry guys can I ask you to be a bit quieter or move somewhere else” A voice comes from behind Seonghwa and straight away he knows he’s in trouble.

“Seonghwa?” The voice asks. Seonghwa slowly turns around and to his dismay it’s the college he would least like to see at this exact moment.

“Daehwi!” Seonghwa laughs “Sorry I was just helping these guys out with some book suggestions- “

“I don’t wanna hear it” Daehwi snaps, still whispering but his voice broad enough to cut Seonghwa off completely. Him and Seonghwa have never gotten along, Daehwi is younger than him but he’s very serious about his job and doesn’t tolerate anyone slacking. 

“I think you should come with me” Daehwi says walking away with a fast pace, Seonghwa follows quickly waving goodbye to the others as he exits.

The others watch with worried expressions as he pulled away to the lion’s den. 

»»——⍟——««

Chapter 12 – Just a warning

That night Yunho, Mingi and Wooyoung are visiting again, they were able to find a day they’re all free sooner than expected so they didn’t waste the chance to hang out again. 

They’re all sitting around laughing when Hongjoong enters the room.

“Heyy you’re late” Mingi jokes getting up and hugging him, they invited him to join this time since Seonghwa has gotten so much closer to him and they had such a good time last time.

“Yeah sorry I just lost track of time studying at the library” Hongjoong puts his bag down and joins them straight away.

“Speaking of the library what happened earlier?” Hongjoong asks Seonghwa directly making the others pull him a puzzled look.

“It was nothing too serious just a warning” he says assuring his friends that they don’t need to worry “I was caught sitting with Hongjoong during my shift, stupid decision on my part but oh well, it’s done now.” He justifies shrugging his shoulders.

“Didn’t you already get a warning cause of that bitch Sana though?” Wooyoung says bitterly.

Seonghwa shoots him a look as soon as he hears the name as Yunho and Mingi sip their drinks to avoid the conversation. Hongjoong seems to be the only one confused about the mention of the situation but it’s clearly something he doesn’t want to ask about.

“I’m just saying that’s two warnings now surly that’s not good” Wooyoung says trying to cover up his mistake.

“Yeah one more and I’ll probably be fired” Seonghwa says whilst calmly sipping his drink.

“Shouldn’t you be more worried about that?” Yunho asks timidly.

“It’s the place my Dad wanted me to work when I got here, said it would teach me discipline so honestly I couldn’t care less about that job” Seonghwa brutal honesty makes the room go silent.

“Obviously, I’d rather not lose it because I’d have to look for something else but if I get fired it’s not the end of the world” he adds. 

“Can’t argue with that I guess” Hongjoong says backing him up. He could sense Seonghwa’s friends weren’t pleased to hear Seonghwa’s answer but Hongjoong understands what he means so he doesn’t hesitate to agree with him.

“How’s the studio coming along?” Seonghwa asks changing the atmosphere of the room.

“It’s pretty good at the moment were just refurbishing stuff, it’s a pretty nice building you’ll have to come and see it sometime” Yunho says very excitedly making the others smile.

“I definitely will, you’re still doing all the work on your own?” 

“Yeah it’s not too much and it’s so much cheaper than getting others to come in and do it” Yunho answers.

“Plus, we’ve got Wooyoung and the other trainees to help with that stuff” Mingi adds.

“They’ve been working us to the bone with dance let alone with decorating” Wooyoung scoffs jokingly.

“Well you always did work hard” Seonghwa says ruffling Wooyoung’s hair. 

The conversations don’t stop that night, they just keep talking and laughing into the late hours until it’s time for them to leave but the night goes smoothly. 

»»——⍟——««

Chapter 13 – Big news

Days seem to be passing quicker now, maybe it’s because Seonghwa has gotten used to Hongjoong being there, but they seem to be going faster than ever. He spends a lot of his spare time with Hongjoong now whether they’re at work together, at home watching tv or even bumping into each other at the library.

Messages Read;  
Doyoung: Come to my office on Monday during your break please.  
Hyunwoo: Team meeting tonight everyone needs to be there a little before opening, I have big news!

Two meetings within one week now that is a rare thing, Seonghwa thinks to himself. It’s a Sunday so Seonghwa walks to the restaurant with Hongjoong, it’ll only be the second time he’s seen Yeosang and Hongjoong together the first being a day they were very busy and called Hongjoong in for extra help.

Hongjoong and Seonghwa come in to see Hyunwoo, Yeosang and the other employees sitting about the biggest table in the restaurant, Hyunwoo saved 2 seats next to him for them.

“As you guys know ever since I opened this place, I’ve always had a dream to turn this place into a chain” Hyunwoo says with the largest smile Seonghwa has ever seen the man produce “I finally have saved up the money and got a loan to get another building, were going to be franchising and becoming a brand” he says loud and proud.

A bustle starts around the table, everyone starts to congratulate him asking questions about where the building is and other details. Hongjoong sits back possibly being the proudest there, his uncle always told him to go after his dreams which is why he gave him the job at the restaurant, and now he’s seeing his uncle achieve his own.

“Ah yeah so of course I’ll have to concentrate on the new place for the time being which means this building will need a general manager” he answers as he turns his head.

Seonghwa looks back at him in shock.

“I’m sorry to put this on you in front of everyone but if you’d like to, I want to leave this place in your hands” Hyunwoo takes Seonghwa hands in his own, this little restaurant is his pride and joy and he wants to hand it to someone he really trusts.

“You know this place better than anyone and I really think you could do it, I trust you” he adds, Seonghwa doesn’t think he’s ever had such a big offer before, it’s a lot to take in.

“I don’t know what to say” He says with tears almost building in his eyes.

“You can tell me when you’re sure of course but do you think you would want to?” 

As Hyunwoo asks him that question Seonghwa’s whole world seems to stop, as if every person in the room had stopped breathing and all eyes were on him. 

Do I want to? Seonghwa thinks to himself.

Could this be it? What I want to do? What my passion is?

“Hyunwoo I would be honoured” Seonghwa gives his final answer.

The whole restaurant cheers and congratulates Seonghwa, he’s never felt praise like this before, to be honest, right now he feels on top of the world.

Hyunwoo tells him later in the evening more details, he makes sure Seonghwa feels no pressure of course and if he wants he can back out at any time but he does not waste any moment to thank Seonghwa as does Seonghwa with Hyunwoo. 

“I can’t believe he offered it to me out of everyone there” Seonghwa expresses as him and Hongjoong walk home together.

“You’re kidding right?? I knew about you before I even came here, you’re his favourite, sometimes I think he loves you more than me” Hongjoong jokes making them both laugh.

“I just don’t get how he sees me as manager quality” Seonghwa says shocking Hongjoong at the tone of honesty.

Hongjoong stops in his tracks “Seonghwa” Seonghwa also stops and turns to him not sure what he said wrong “you really do underestimate yourself you know that?”.

Hongjoong takes a step closer to Seonghwa putting his arm on his shoulder and turning him to look out to the water with the city just beyond it.

“This world belongs to you” he says gesturing out to the city “You told me that you don’t have a dream or a passion and I think that’s because really if you wanted to… you could do anything”.

Seonghwa sees the sincerity in Hongjoong’s eyes, that he really thinks Seonghwa is capable of anything, he knows that Hongjoong believes in him more than he’s ever believed in himself.

“If you want to manage that restaurant, then go for it” Hongjoong says turning facing Seonghwa again “and if it doesn’t work out, you’ll find something else that you’re just as amazing at”.

Once again Seonghwa is lost for words, so he doesn’t give any. Instead he embraces Hongjoong, he can’t remember the last time he hugged someone just because he wanted to, not to say hello or goodbye just because he felt so dearly for them. 

“I think you have more faith in me than anyone I’ve ever known” Seonghwa says once he finally collects his thoughts and releases Hongjoong from his clasp.

“Well I’m glad the feeling is mutual” Hongjoong smiles and begins to continue walking not knowing what he just said is what Seonghwa will remember most from that conversation. 

»»——⍟——««

Chapter 14 - Bye

Monday arrives in a flash and Seonghwa makes his way to work as usual heading to the boss’s office before doing anything else.

*Knock knock knock*

“Come in” Doyoung calls from the other side.

When inside he’s met by Doyoung, his boss, and an unfamiliar face. 

“Thanks for coming in today Seonghwa please take a seat” Doyoung says wavering at him to sit next to the person he doesn’t know, 

“How long is this going to take” The person next to him scoffs, Seonghwa decides then not to introduce himself with that rotten attitude.

“Not long Minho” Doyoung answers. 

“Seonghwa” He says turning his attention to onto him “Look I’ve given you a few chances now but you really do seem distracted at work, I’ve been told by other employees on multiple accounts of you acting casual with students when on shift and I just need to know if you’re taking this job seriously”.

Seonghwa’s struggles to find words to answer, he was expected to be asked to work an extra shift or stack some extra books today, nothing like this.

“Look I know you work multiple jobs maybe the right decision would be to drop a job or have less shifts in the week. I really am sorry to drop this on you it’s just something needs to happen, its affecting the whole library now” Doyoung adds, he really does seem sincere but something in Seonghwa is boiling up, he doesn’t like being told what’s good for him.

“Sorry to interrupt but you told me you were going to fire him am I getting this job or not” Minho throws into the conversation.

At that point something in Seonghwa snaps, suddenly anger takes over and he’s not sure he’s thought through his actions but he’s too late to stop himself.

“You know what, if you want the job so bad” Seonghwa stands up and takes off his badge handing it to Minho “have it”.

“I quit” He says walking to the door but stops on his way out 

“and in future if you want someone to work harder, tell them that before looking for their replacement, it’s kinda shitty“.

And like that he walks away. He walks away from the job his Dad begged him to go for, where he had worked for only a few months, the job he told his friends he could depend on him not losing.

»»——⍟——««

Chapter 15 - Change

“You’re back early” Hongjoong says as Seonghwa walks through the door not even an hour after he left.

“I just quit my job” Seonghwa says casually sitting down next to Hongjoong taking the bag of snacks in his hands.

“You what” Hongjoong says taking the remote from his hands and pausing the TV.

“What its nothing crazy” He takes the remote back pressing play.

“Um yes it kinda is” Hongjoong taking remote again and this time placing it behind him.

Seonghwa sighs turning to face Hongjoong, he’d hoped he wouldn’t have to explain everything and forget it ever happened but Hongjoong clearly wasn’t going to let him off so easy.

“Think about it” Seonghwa says this time seriously “I don’t have my other job anymore, which means I can focus on becoming the manager at the restaurant”

“Oh…” Hongjoong says genuinely surprised that Seonghwa’s head was actually screwed on straight “But you’ve got a few weeks till you can do that how are you gonna cope until them”

“This is why I have savings” Seonghwa continues to eat the snacks he stole from Hongjoong.

“wow you really did think this through didn’t you” 

“Hey what’s with the impressed tone? I thought I was the perfect role model roommate” Seonghwa says teasing Hongjoong referring to their conversation when he was very… very drunk.

Hongjoong groans “Ugh I thought you’d forgotten that” They both laugh at the thought.

“But also I didn’t think about it at all and I was about to get fired so quit in the moment and then when I thought about it on the way home I figured it wasn’t that bad of a choice” Seonghwa pauses after he says that just staring at Hongjoong.

They burst out laughing in unison. For the first time Seonghwa made a spontaneous decision and he thinks it might just turn out ok. 

A few hours later Hongjoong and Seonghwa are still sitting in front of the tv arguing about some plot line when there’s a knock at the door.

“Who could that be?” Hongjoong asks.

“I have no idea, but you answer it I’m taking this as a pee break” Seonghwa says running to the toilet.  
“Oh, hi Wooyoung?” Hongjoong says as he opens the door to an out of breath Wooyoung.

“Where is he? Is he alright?” Wooyoung says walking past Hongjoong.

“Uh what?” Hongjoong is understandably very confused.

Wooyoung says nothing but shows Hongjoong his phone.Its a tweet from Seonghwa account that says "i just quit my job lol"

“Oh, you’re in for a shock” Seonghwa steps out of the bathroom as Hongjoong says that just as confused to see Wooyoung as Hongjoong was.

“Wooyoung how are you here?” he asks, he knows they weren’t able to visit today because Yunho is busy so he couldn’t have driven him here.

“I paid for the train because I was worried about your tweet and you weren’t answering your phone” Wooyoung says starting to understand that his best friend didn’t need him as desperately as he thought. 

“Ah” Seems to be the only thing Seonghwa can justify himself with as he remembers his phone is still in his bag… on silent.

Eventually Seonghwa explains the situation to Wooyoung just as he’d done merely hours ago.

“Well since you’ve paid to get here do you wanna stay the night? Since its just you, you can sleep on the sofa” Hongjoong offers.

“yeah I didn’t even think of that we could spend the night together and I don’t even have to get up early tomorrow” Seonghwa says slowly realising how much change today has caused to his life.

“I don’t see any reason why I can’t” Wooyoung says shrugging his shoulders.

“Sleepover! I’m gonna run to the shop and get snacks!” Hongjoong shouts running out of the room smiling.

Seonghwa watches as he runs out with a beaming smile, he really has become fond of that small ball of sunshine. 

»»——⍟——««

Chapter 16 – Something new

This time instead of days rolling by one by one Seonghwa finds his days dragging out. 

He tries to find things to do to pass the time but also whenever he can he tries to plan what he wants to do the with restaurant once it’s in his hands. He’s had a few ideas of changes he wants to make but he wants to be sure and everything to be perfect.

“You’re gonna over work yourself before you’ve even started” Hongjoong comments walking into the kitchen to Seonghwa surrounded by paperwork and rough notes and drawings “Come on take a break”.

“And do what? No matter what I do to distract myself I always end up back here” Seonghwa has never really been a workaholic but he really does enjoy what he’s doing now. It makes him think back to Hongjoong asking if this was his passion, maybe he was right all along.

“Come into my room I’ve got a spare big canvas and my room is set up for painting at the moment” Hongjoong says pulling Seonghwa up making him stand up and follow. 

Seonghwa walks into Hongjoong’s room, all his belongs are tucked away and his bed covered in a large plastic sheet to make sure his bed doesn’t get splatters of paint on it.

“You know I have absolutely no idea how to paint right” Seonghwa says watching Hongjoong poor an array of colours onto a pallet.

“That doesn’t matter with this painting” Hongjoong stands up and hands the pallet and a brush to Seonghwa “Look at that painting, now do that” 

Seonghwa looks to the corner to see a canvas splattered randomly with many colours of paint. It can’t take a prodigy to do that he thinks to himself. 

“Why only these colours” He asks looking at his pallet, he’s only been given light shades of green blue and yellow.

“They match the aesthetic of your bedroom, if you like it enough you can hang it up” Hongjoong replies as if the question doesn’t need answering. 

Seonghwa starts to dip his brush into the paint, the canvas already has a light blue background painted onto it as if Hongjoong had planned it in advance. In fact, he’s pretty sure he did.

Hongjoong watches as Seonghwa lets loose on the canvas. It’s much more stress reliving that he had expected, he’s having a lot of fun with it. 

“I think I’m done” Seonghwa says standing back from the canvas.

“I think it needs one more thing” Hongjoong says picking up the black paint “Just a few splats and not too heavy, it adds an accent to it, makes it complete almost”.  
Seonghwa isn’t sure how he feels about it, but he trusts Hongjoong. 

He pulls back his paintbrush to do one last flick when the brush slips and of course where else could it land but on Hongjoong’s face…

Seonghwa turns to see Hongjoong with a large smudge of black paint down his cheek.

They both start laughing instantly almost to the point of tears “Oh my god I’m so sorry” Seonghwa says through his laughter.

“It’s okay, it’s okay” Hongjoong insists struggling to breathe between belts of laughter.

Seonghwa reaches for a cloth Hongjoong has for moments just like this. He hands it to Hongjoong and watches him struggle to get all the paint off.

“Did I miss any?” Hongjoong turns to Seonghwa making him laugh once again.

“Here let me” Seonghwa takes the cloth from him and tries himself.

He takes the cloth to Hongjoong’s face stroking lightly to get the thick paint off.

Seonghwa had never seen his eyes this close up, he thought they sparkled before because of the night lights but he can see they’re even brighter now. Like someone stole a whole universe just to put it in his eyes, like every star that ever burned was right in front of him.

His eyes are brown but Seonghwa is sure he can see a whole spectrum hidden away right in the depths of his galaxy eyes.

*knock knock knock*

The sudden noise catches Seonghwa attention making him realise he’d just been staring for… well he doesn’t even know how long.

“I’m gonna go and get that” Seonghwa says almost falling through the door leaving Hongjoong standing on his own with a stomach full of butterflies.

»»——⍟——««

Chapter 17 – You ever felt like a failure?

“Hi dad” Seonghwa stands at the door with his dad facing him, he’s taller than his dad but he’s never felt smaller than when he’s standing in front of him.

“May I come in?” he asks coldly.

“Of course,” Seonghwa answers just as cold moving aside for him to come in.

It’s been months since he last saw his dad and a good few weeks since he even spoke to him. Most times he does see him is on special occasions or times like this when he turns up unannounced.

“I heard you’ve let someone rent out your spare room, so I thought I’d check how you’re doing” he says looking around the apartment wincing at certain areas, he always has been prude.

“Yeah well it’s been going fine” Seonghwa assures him standing watching his dad walk about judging all the small details of his home.

“I can see” He says turning to Seonghwa looking him up and down, he’s still wearing paint splattered clothes from painting with Hongjoong. Speaking of whom he must have heard who it was because he’s still in his room and the door is closed now.

“Not gonna offer your old man a drink?” he says as he sits himself at the kitchen table.

“what do you want?” Seonghwa asks in no attempt to make his father feel welcome.

“Coffee, same as always” He says as he flicks through the papers still left on the table.

“If you needed financial help to pay for this place why did you request a raise at the library?”

Seonghwa feels an awkwardness rising through his body, there’s only one place this conversation can end so he cuts straight to the point “I quit the library… and that’s not how it works anyway”.

“What so you just work at that stupid restaurant now? One job? God, I knew you were slacking but this is worse than I thought”

Seonghwa takes a deep breath and places his dads drink in front of him but continues to stand instead of sitting with him. 

“That stupid restaurant is one of the best places I’ve ever worked, I actually feel comfortable there unlike in other places, I actually- “

Seonghwa is interrupted before he can get any further “God here you go again with being happy, finding a comfortable job man up boy you’re supposed to be making money not going off with the fairies on minimum wage” his dad says sighing and hanging his head in shame.  
“I’m just trying to find somewhere I would actually want to work not some boring office job like- “

“Oh, what like where I work, where I want you to work, you’re just taking the pussy way out”

“No, I’m just-“ Seonghwa starts to raise his voice but is stopped from getting a word in once again.

“You’ll end up just like your mum this way, on the streets begging for food” he tuts and sips his coffee.

Seonghwa’s dad hasn’t spoken of his mum in a long time, its only times like this that he brings her up, just to spite Seonghwa.

“You’re both the same chasing some stupid dream just to fail because that’s what happens when you have follow your dreams, you become a failure” Seonghwa’s dad says leaving the table and walking towards the door.

“Why did you even come here?” Seonghwa shouts after his dad, tears welling up in his eyes.

“I thought maybe just maybe you would’ve taken my advice and finally realised you should be following my footsteps but no, look at you, you’re even crying” he turns around to Seonghwa but then continues to walk out.

“If that ever happens come to me but until then don’t talk to me until you can afford at least a better apartment than this shit hole” with that Seonghwa hears a slam of the front door and he’s left standing there feeling smaller than he’s ever felt.

Mere minutes pass Seonghwa hears a knock at his door “Seonghwa are you okay?” Hongjoong timidly asks as he opens the door, he’d ran in there as soon as his dad left and Hongjoong hadn’t heard anything, so he was worried. 

Seonghwa is laying on his bed facing away from the door, the light shining in his face from his broken blinds.

“I’m fine” Seonghwa replies, his tone stone cold. 

Hongjoong can tell from his voice he was crying but he decided not to fuss.

Instead he sits on the edge of Seonghwa’s bed placing a hand on his shoulder.

“My dad always told me men don’t cry… but personally I think the bravest thing a person can do is admit they’re not okay, I’ll be out in the living room and if you’d like, when you’re ready, you can tell me whatever you need or what. I’m here for you” Hongjoong leaves with that making sure to close the door as he exits.

»»——⍟——««

Chapter 18 – Find you

About an hour later Hongjoong hears the front door slam, he didn’t even see him pass but Seonghwa must of left. He thought maybe he’d got through to him, but he obviously hadn’t succeeded that time. 

About another hour passes when Hongjoong gets a call from Hyunwoo, he knows he’s not working today so he picks up quickly thinking maybe he needs to go in because its busy at the restaurant.

“Hey Hongjoong, have you seen Seonghwa? He was due to start working about 45 minutes ago, but he still hasn’t turned up?”

Hongjoong is very puzzled, he assumed when Seonghwa had left he would be going to work and it’s not like him to be late. “Um no I actually haven’t, he left about an hour ago I thought he’d gone to work”.

“He’s definitely not here hmm. Is everything alright? Did anything happen?” 

“Well um he wasn’t doing great his dad came over and- “

“His dad?” Hyunwoo asks, he doesn’t know much about the situation but over time Seonghwa has told him about their relationship.

“Yeah, they had an argument it didn’t sound great” Hongjoong starts to worry more and more as he explains the situation, he realises how bad it truly is.

“Ok we’re pretty empty here so I’ll get Yeosang to look around a bit, you stay at home and let me know if he comes back of you hear anything”

Hyunwoo hangs up the phone leaving Hongjoong in silence.

He waits on his own, looking out the windows, jumping at any slight noise and calling Yeosang every 10 minutes to see if there’s any updates. Yeosang has come almost all the way to their apartment looking for him even asking some people if they’ve seen him but nothing yet.

He doesn’t even know how much time passes before he gives up waiting, sitting there worrying is eating him alive and he’s sure he has an idea of where he could be.

Message Reads;  
Hongjoong: Hyunwoo needs you back at the restaurant go back I have an idea of where he could be  
Yeosang: ok let me know if anything happens I’m really worried

»»——⍟——««

Chapter 19 – Together 

Hongjoong practically runs down the street he can’t believe it took him this long to think of the one place Seonghwa could be when he needs to escape.

From the other side of the bridge he peers through the trees and bushes where he sees a familiar pair of shoes dangling over the river sitting on the edge of the wall.

He runs down the narrow path next to the bridge, he feels adrenaline rushing through him he has to be sure its Seonghwa.

He comes through the bushes next to a familiar bench to see a figure sitting a few feet in front with his feet dangling over the river, Seonghwa.

A rush of relief pushes through Hongjoong as if he’d just found a life time’s supply of food in an apocalypse.

He quickly pulls out his phone telling Yeosang hes found him before making any moves and put his phone back in his pocket quickly. 

He walks forward slowly trying to catch his breath making it seem like he hadn’t just run the way he had.

“May I sit” Hongjoong says making himself known to Seonghwa.

“Go ahead” Seonghwa says not even turning around to see who it is, he must already know. 

Hongjoong places himself carefully next to Seonghwa, his eyes a red and swollen, he’s been crying… a lot.

At that realisation he takes a risk, Seonghwa has never been one for affection but Hongjoong feels like he needs it. 

He cautiously puts his arm around Seonghwa.

At the slightest touch from another person Seonghwa’s feels his emotions all flood back at once as if he hadn’t felt them in the first place. 

He turns and buries himself in Hongjoong’s chest and cries again.

Hongjoong feels his heart tearing to shreds, to see someone he cares about in so much pain is deeper than any physical wound he could ever imagine. 

“What if he’s right? What if I am gonna be just like my mum? What if I am just a failure to everyone around me and I don’t even know it” He plucks up the courage to say once his tears have slowed.

“So, what” Hongjoong says, not being what Seonghwa expected to hear.

“That’s the thing with you Park Seonghwa you’re so concerned with how others think of you but you’re one of the best people I’ve ever met, and it’s like that with everyone. It’s like as soon as you’re in someone’s life you’re one of the best people they know. You can literally adapt to anything; you could have your life fall apart and then the next day be right back on your feet with a fresh smile and a new mindset. I’ve never known anyone like you Seonghwa, you’re incredible.”

Seonghwa looks up Hongjoong as he talks, fresh tears still falling from his eyes. He’s never had someone that truly believed in him, that was telling him to do wants.

“A wise guy once told me that I inspired them just because I had a dream, now that person has a dream and he’s starting to sound exactly like I did. So what if were failures, at least we have dreams”

Most people would tell him he’s not a failure or give advice on what he could do, no one has ever told him that it’s okay to feel the way he does.

Hongjoong doesn’t even turn to Seonghwa as he talks, he just stares out into the water. And then as if it’s the first time he’d ever seen them, Seonghwa notices once again how his eyes sparkle, full of wonder and excitement. Except, this time he feels he could stare at them forever, getting lost further and further in the constellations formed by the reflections of the city lights.

Seonghwa knows from then, he really is his favourite person.

A sudden rush comes over him and controls him and before he can even think twice, he leans over placing a small peck on the soft curved cheek of Hongjoong. He’d never felt a cheek so soft, never had a kiss so small yet so precious.

Seonghwa pulls away and lets his head droop heavily back onto his shoulder, Hongjoong’s arm still wrapped around him tightly.

“You’re not so bad yourself joongie” Seonghwa comments, smiling through his words.

Hongjoong goes silent and his ears glare red. 

He doesn’t quite know what they’re going to do next, but that doesn’t matter. 

With his free hand he takes Seonghwa’s in his own, he’s wanted to do that for a while. 

It fits just as perfectly has he’d always known it would. 

They stay there for a while.

Not exchanging words,

Not exchanging looks.

Just gazing out into the world, 

ready to conquer it, 

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Let me know if you enjoyed and feel free to follow me on twitter @amypanman for more in the future! There's a chance I'll be writing a second part to this...


End file.
